


Double Duty

by miwagefan12



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miwagefan12/pseuds/miwagefan12
Summary: Mirage and Pathfinder are paired up in duos together.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt & Pathfinder, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Pathfinder
Kudos: 6





	Double Duty

**Author's Note:**

> That's literally it, I'm just writing my own in-game interaction content because I really like mirapath friendship. I'm sorry if it's boring, too short, or sounds long-winded, I haven't written in a really long time and this is my first time writing anything Apex related. It will take me a bit to get used to and I'm trying to improve the portrayal of the characters as well. Please I am living for any Apex content and came out of my illiterate shell after reading Pathfinder's Quest to write CONTENT(there won't be any spoilers). Not beta-read because I don't know what I'm doing.
> 
> +One last thing, I wrote this entire thing on my phone on midnight in like 3 nights. I do have a conclusion and additional chapter/s(?) in mind, but we'll see where this goes.

It was the later hours of the morning, legends were busting about the dropship, and where Mirage had just finished preparing for today's match himself, which included a breakfast of crispy toast and eggs. He remembered how his buddy Wraith turned down his offer to make PB&J avocado toast, but hey - it was her loss. 

The memory of her face scrunching up as he took the first bite of his breakfast brought a smile to his face as he fixed his hair one last time before leaving his room and making his way to the waiting area of the dropship. Brushing by and saying hello to several other legend groups along the way, he realized that today's match was going to be Duos, in Kings Canyon, to say the least. He always liked home sweet Kings Canyon, even with all it's third parties, but as for Duos… well, it wasn't the worst thing in the world, but he appreciated having a third squadmate to ease any awkward silence that may or may not have been his fault(but mostly the other person's fault, in his opinion), for a one-liner that didn't come off as smooth as he intended.

While he was still rambling off in his head about why Crypto didn't appreciate his witty care package joke, an all-too-familiar, cheery robot voice broke Mirage away from his thoughts.

"Hi Elliott! It looks like we're going to be partners for the match today, Best Friend."

Pathfinder. Ooooh boy, as much as he'd come to terms that he'd actually liked and appreciated the tin can after the rough relationship the MRVN had with Ash, seeing the bot in battle never failed to keep him on his toes. That didn't stop him from turning to his much-better-but-not-quite-over-his-ex robot friend and flashing a grin with a click of his tongue.

"Hey Path, buddy-- guess you're the lucky one today, huh? You know, being paired up with me and all - what are the chances?" 

"I am! There are total of sixteen returning legends and thirty squads, the factorial of sixteen is-"

He cut Pathfinder off before he could start reciting twenty-some digits, catching the slight reflection of himself in the gleam of Pathfinder's smiling screen.

"...Right. So! What's our game plan? Hit a twenty-bomb, play it a little slow, oh - where are we landing? Also how does my hair look? No, from this angle -- not that one, yeahh-a…"

And with that, they waited together and the duo started conversing their plan of action for the match. 

__

In today's match, Pathfinder was notified he was going to be the champion! Amazing news, but that also meant there was going to be an extra bounty on the boxes of their squad...What made matters even trickier, Pathfinder was gunning for a badge -- Double Duty, this match. Win a game while being champion and kill leader, simple as that. 

They agreed to land somewhere hot and get an early advantage to start reaping the other contestants, and Mirage felt a little daunted by the expectations, but the fame and love he'd get for drilling through a lobby sounded _soooo_ rewarding. Oh, and he'd do it for Path too, of course -- totally, yeah.

NOW APPROACHING THE DROP ZONE...

_

Everything was going right on plan… until it didn't.

The two ended up dropping on the lovely Mirage Voyage, and yeah - this is where most would say it went wrong, but surprisingly they fended off and eliminated three other squads that tried to third-party them. Pathfinder, the kill leader with a kill count of 5, and Mirage with just the one -- which was a clutch, thank you very much.

With the supplies on the ship dwindling, the duo decided to move up to the nearby fight breaking out at Salvage.

Immediately upon jumping, he missed his landing at the top and he'd swore before he even set foot on solid ground, Mirage's purple shield was cracked and he'd struggled to cross into the adjacent building - closest to the gauntlet - for cover. 

Missing that landing must've been a bad idea, because his ankle felt like it was _killing_ him at that moment before he finally made it to the door. To make matters even worse, he was met with a terrible fume of green gas as soon as he opened the door. His eyes stung with tears, coughing up a fit. Despite that, he opted for the gas instead of a definite fate of turning into swiss cheese if he went back out there, the engineer trudged deeper into the building while fumbling a syringe to jab into his wrist.

He just hoped not to run headfirst into the guy who seriously knew how to cut the cheese himself. 

Fortunately for him, Doctor Caustic was nowhere in sight at the moment, and he was able to take a breather and heal up-- really ironic wording there, but he knew the doc was meti- meta- methi-- paid a lot of attention to any traps that got set off. 

Between the blaring of gunfire, explosions, and abilities rang outside, Mirage could hear the sound of Pathfinder's devotion whirling up a storm.

"...Wow, I took out a lot this time. Yay, me!"

On the other hand, the light navy blue robot stood atop the platform Mirage had tried to land on earlier. Optics flicking between targets, only a red laser was missing and Mirage would've commented how he and Sheila were practically related. Although quite clearly a beacon, the survey scout took out anyone faster than they could so much as aim down their sight towards him.

Path must really, really want that badge.

Mirage thought as he topped off his shields, starting towards the door to give his partner some backup - not that it looked like he needed any, but looking like dead weight on the Champion screen wouldn't feel so good, nor did he want the media thinking he sucked.

_Clunk._ Aaand the door didn't open. He tried a second one. _Clunk_ . Third? _Not a chance._

"Well, this is quite the prede- predipa- predika- bad situation..." 

He groaned, looking to the last direction with any open doors, greeted by a large figure, clad in yellow with a shotgun in hand.

Mirage pulled out his wingman, taking cover behind a shelf as the heavy footsteps got closer, quickly peeking out to send a decoy out in one direction and himself on the other side of the shelf, firing a few rounds off towards Caustic. Three hit their mark before he felt the searing pain of shotgun pellets shattering his shield once again. _Holy shit._ He was just about to shoot another well-aimed shot towards the bastard's head before his ankle gave out and suddenly he was a lot closer to the floor than he anticipated, and yet another wave of bullets hit him and he hit the ground, arms supporting his weight. _Ugh, a mastiff user._ He cursed under his breath, a shadow looming over him and another _clunk_ of a gas canister landing next to him.

Before the masked-man could begin his observation, and frankly unsettling as hell, tirade, he fell down to his knees - replaced by a much warmer and sunny, smiling yellow screen.

"Game over, thanks for playing! Are you okay, Friend?"

The whimsical robot chimed as he plunged a revival syringe into the engineer's chest, helping him to his feet. Before Mirage had a chance to thank him and answer, he felt himself take a tick of damage, and the room before them became shrouded in smoke, followed by a sudden exclamation from Path;

"Oh no! There is another squad attacking. We have to move, Mirage."

"You don't have to tell me twice-"

Not quite healed yet, nor did they have time to secure their loot, Mirage quickly limped to the back exit of the metal shack, followed by Pathfinder. 

And yet again, they were met with another crossroad. There were only two ways they could go from there -- 1) take their chances and run through the open clearing towards the caves and market, 2) turn back into Salvage and take their chances in a fight half-healed and without resources. Not to mention, they had about 10 seconds to decide their course of action...Yeah, this is where it ends.

"Wh-- what are- what're we gonna do?"

Mirage stammered out, leaning halfway on the door frame to support his failing ankle.

"I have an idea! Do you trust me, Friend?"

"I… what? Of course I do! Is this about the best friend thing 'cause this isn't the ti-- PAAATH!"

The holographic expert yelped as he felt a metal arm loop around his waist, and carried him over the MRVN's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Without a second to waste, Pathfinder climbed onto the roof of the metal shack, shooting a zipline towards the suspended remnants of Skulltown. Suddenly the two were on the move and Mirage was staring down a 300 meter drop down to a rocky coast with even more jagged bones littered about. Trying to ignore that fate, his eyes snapped up to see the other team realizing where they'd gone, clamoring up the roof and beginning to take aim.

"They're-- they're gonna shoot us!"

Mirage shouted in panic, followed by another cry as Pathfinder did exactly what he hoped he wouldn't.

Pathfinder leapt off the zipline, and now the two of them were in freefall, headed straight down to a bone-shattering, watery grave below.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
